Mauvais Signe
by lasurvolte
Summary: [drarry] Harry commence à bien s'entendre avec Malefoy, même s'ils se disputent assez souvent, c'est finalement assez drôle. Mais Drago a encore ce défaut de détester "les sangs de bourbe", Harry a décidé de changer ça.


**Titre :** Mauvais signe

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

 **Pairing :** drarry

 **Prompts :** Viens avec moi !

Oh et puis mxxxx

* * *

Harry avait fini par apprendre à supporter Malefoy. Ca n'avait pas été facile, mais ça avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, peut-être parce qu'il y avait eu ce drôle de rapprochement entre eux alors que Harry cherchait simplement à se débarrasser de Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute. Bon en tout cas, Drago n'était pas aussi merdeux qu'il voulait bien le faire croire.

Ils avaient même fini par bien s'entendre. Par se voir plus souvent. Même si parfois c'était pour s'engueuler. Souvent pour s'engueuler en fait.

\- Alors Potter quand c'est que tu vas te décider de grandir ?

\- Sans doute quand tu te décideras à ravaler ta langue de sale fouine Malefoy.

Giny demandait à Harry pourquoi il voulait passer autant de temps avec son ancien ennemi puisqu'ils n'étaient pas capables de se parler poliment ? Et Harry était bien incapable de l'expliquer. Simplement qu'il trouvait ça amusant. Ce n'était plus comme avant, Malefoy ne cherchait pas réellement à l'humilier, Harry ne se mettait pas réellement en colère, c'était plus comme un jeu, une manière de se parler. Une mauvaise habitude.

Une très mauvaise habitude.

Ce que Giny ne savait pas, c'était les autres mauvaises habitudes d'Harry et de Malefoy quand ils se voyaient. Comme cette façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder un peu trop longtemps, avec un sourire en coin, comme s'ils avaient des tas de trucs à se dire mais que personne d'autre ne pourrait comprendre. Ou bien cette façon qu'avait Malefoy de décoiffer Harry pour l'enquiquiner – soi disant – tout en laissant sa main s'attarder un peu trop longtemps dans ses mèches.

Heureusement, Giny ne savait pas que Harry avait frôlé la main de Drago quand ils avaient marché l'un à côté de l'autre à Pré-au-lard.

De toute façon il n'y avait rien d'autre, ça ne voulait rien dire, et ça ne changerait jamais. Parce que Drago avait des propos qui ne plaisaient pas à Harry, avait des mots venimeux qui sortaient de sa bouche comme du poison.

\- Toujours à traîner avec ta copine Sang-de-Bourbe, petit Potter.

\- L'appelle pas comme ça. Elle s'appelle Hermione.

\- C'est ce qu'elle est ! Il y a trop de ces vermines dans notre monde.

Harry avait finit par comprendre que Drago avait sûrement subit un lavage de cerveau depuis sa naissance. Quand les seuls propos qu'on entend tout le temps c'est de la haine envers les « Sang-de-Bourbe » et les moldus comment avoir un autre avis ?

Il avait longtemps cru que Drago méritait son père, mais maintenant il commençait à se dire que Drago n'avait peut-être pas eu une enfance de rêve lui non plus. Son père était dur, froid, ne supportait pas les choses qui n'allaient pas dans son sens. Drago n'en parlait jamais, mais Harry imaginait que la personne avec qui Lucius avait dû être le plus exigeante était son fils. Qu'est ce qu'il se serait passé si Drago avait dit à son père qu'il était amis avec des nés-moldus ? Rien de bon sûrement.

N'empêche que ça devait cesser, Drago devait apprendre à accepter ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. Ils devaient arrêter de haïr sans raison, juste parce que son père lui avait appris la haine.

C'est pour cela qu'il décida d'emmener Malefoy chez les moldus. Giny avait fait la tête quand elle avait su que Harry prenait des vacances avec Malefoy. Avec Malefoy bon sang ! Elle aurait été d'accord s'il s'était agit de Ron et d'Hermione. Mais Drago Malefoy c'était autre chose. Même Ron demanda à Harry s'il n'était pas tombé sur la tête.

\- Harry est ce que t'aurais pas choppé une fièvre moldu ? Un truc du genre bien bizarre qui te fait faire n'importe quoi ? Non parce que voir Malefoy de temps en temps, pourquoi pas. Mais là…

\- Je sais ce que je fais Ron, t'inquiète pas.

\- Mouais… C'est pas contagieux au moins ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ta fièvre. Parce que je veux pas me retrouver à partir en vacances avec Pansy… Laisse-moi vomir.

Harry avait roulé des yeux. Il savait que Ron avait encore du mal avec Malefoy, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait. Même lui, si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait ami avec la fouine, il ne l'aurait pas cru.

Et pourtant.

Malefoy ne savait pas où Harry avait prévu de l'emmener.

\- Je te préviens Potter, je veux pas gâcher mes vacances avec toi, alors t'as intérêt à m'emmener dans un endroit vraiment cool afin que je puisse oublier ta sale tronche.

Harry ne lui dit rien, il savait que sinon Drago ferait demi-tour, il allait détester. Et effectivement Drago fit une tête de six mètres de pieds de long quand il comprit que Harry les avait emmené dans un hôtel remplis de moldus pour des vacances totalement moldus.

\- T'as pété les plombs si tu crois que je vais rester ici.

\- Malefoy…

\- Il est hors de question que je fréquente des moldus, mais qu'est ce qui te prend Potter ? Tu as trop mangé de dragibus et le sucre t'es monté à la tête ?

\- J'avais juste envie de te faire découvrir autre chose, tu vois ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Allez viens ! Essaie au moins.

Drago fit signe qu'il allait vomir, mais finit par suivre Harry. En faisant bien la gueule pour faire comprendre qu'il détestait être ici. Harry n'avait pas envie de lui faire rencontrer des moldus, juste lui montrer un autre mode de vie, lui montrer que tout n'était pas si noir de ce côté-là de la ligne. Que Malefoy s'ouvre un peu l'esprit. Mais Malefoy n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté. Une fois installé dans leur chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit et décida de ne plus en bouger des vacances.

\- On peut aller se balader non ?

\- Non.

\- Tu veux pas faire un effort ?

\- Non. Va crever Potter.

Harry posa ses mains sur son cou et fit semblant de mourir. Malefoy leva la tête pour regarder pourquoi Harry grimaçait et faisait tout ses bruits bizarres, Drago finit même par sourire.

\- Depuis quand t'es devenu encore plus crétin qu'avant Potter ? J'avais pas remarqué.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et Malefoy soupira.

\- Où tu veux aller ?

Harry se retient de sautiller de joie, puis, alors que Drago se levait, il le poussa dehors. Ils se baladèrent en ville. Et rien ne trouva grâce aux yeux de Malefoy. Les moldus ne servaient à rien, ils étaient moches, sales, puants et leurs objets étaient tous stupides, leurs rues inutiles. Rien n'allait.

\- T'as fini de râler ?

\- Non. Je commence.

Harry haussa les épaules et laissa couler, puis ils entrèrent dans un magasin et Malefoy resta bloqué devant un chien dont la tête bougeait tout seul.

\- C'est. Quoi. Ce. Truc ?

\- Oh rien, juste un objet décoratif.

\- Qui voudrait décorer quoi que ce soit avec un machin aussi moche ? Et flippant ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas les moldus.

Harry attrapa son bras et le traîna un peu plus loin dans le magasin. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné par une boule à neige :

\- Mais les moldus font aussi de la magie ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas magique.

Drago secoua la boule plusieurs fois tandis que la fausse neige tournait en rond et finissait par se poser sur le sol. Harry lui prit des mains et la reposa sur le meuble. Ils continuèrent leur exploration et Drago sursauta en allumant par inadvertance un mini-ventilateur. Puis il ricana et se passa une main dans ses cheveux :

\- C'est débile, marmonna-t-il.

Harry ne dit rien, c'était drôle de voir Malefoy cacher sa réaction, et surtout c'était drôle de le voir interagir avec les objets moldus. Il semblait complètement perdu. Harry dû l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette pour se battre contre une de ces peluches animées qui tournaient la tête et parlaient. Il poussa Drago jusqu'à la sortie du magasin et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- T'aurais vu ta tête.

\- Ce machin bougeait Potter et parlait avec une voix bizarre, je suis sûr que c'était vraiment louche ! On devrait y retourner !

Harry continua de rire tandis que Malefoy fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jouet Malefoy, depuis quand t'as peur des jouets ?

Malefoy croisa les bras :

\- C'est ça Potter fais ton malin. Ca prouve juste que les moldus sont complètement tordus.

Harry redevint un peu sérieux, mais il avait toujours un sourire idiot et Malefoy à le regarder sourire aussi bêtement, finit par se dérider.

\- Okay Potter, c'est quoi la suite ?

Ils allèrent manger des glaces moldus et ce n'était pas si mauvais, admit Malefoy, puis ils marchèrent un moment au bord de l'eau, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Malefoy essaya de ne pas se cacher derrière Harry quand celui-ci alluma la télé. N'empêche qu'il n'était pas si rassuré :

\- C'est quoi ces images qui bougent et qui parlent ?

\- Les sorciers ont des photos et des tableaux qui bougent Malefoy, ça ne devrait pas te surprendre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des photos ça !

\- C'est juste une télé. C'est pour se divertir.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est divertissant.

Potter changea de chaîne, mit un dessin animé et Malefoy n'avait plus tellement l'air d'une fouine quand il faisait des yeux aussi grands. Potter sourit, lui donna un coup d'épaule puis lui dit :

\- Je vais prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à regarder la télé.

Malefoy n'étais pas sûr de vouloir regarder la télé, mais il était hors de question que Potter pense qu'il était un lâche.

\- D'accord Potter.

Harry avait l'air totalement amusé, et disparu dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, il trouva Drago assit sur le lit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

\- C'est presque drôle, dit-il.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Harry.

\- Et bien tu vois, il y a ce grand type là, il arrête pas d'embêter le petit, mais en fait je crois que c'est parce qu'il l'aime bien.

Harry posa ses yeux sur l'écran, Drago était toujours entrain de regarde le dessin animé.

\- Tu aimes bien les dessins animés alors Malefoy ?

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de regarder.

\- Et bien il s'agit d'une histoire assez intéressante. Admit-il. Je ne savais pas que les moldus avaient des objets qui ressemblaient autant à de la magie.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les ébouriffer, rendant la coiffure d'Harry encore plus hirsute que d'habitude.

\- Je vais me doucher aussi, dit-il. Sois sage Potter !

Harry le laissa partir, s'allongeant sur le lit, se fichant de la télé. Essayant de ne pas penser à la main de Drago dans ses cheveux, ni aux papillons que ça avait mis dans son ventre. Moldu ou sorcier, les papillons dans le ventre, c'était jamais bon signe.

Malefoy détesta le four micro-onde, d'ailleurs il le fit exploser avec un tour de sorcier avant que Harry ne puisse intervenir.

\- Les moldus sont complètement fous ! Cria-t-il à Harry qui regardait le four – du moins ce qu'il en restait - l'air désappointé.

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir le repayer, soupira Harry.

Malefoy s'en fichait, il pensait avoir bien fait de détruire le four.

\- Potter si tu essayais de me convaincre que les Sang-de-Bourbe méritaient de devenir sorciers, ça ne marche pas d'accord ? On devrait éliminer tous les moldus et leurs objets maléfiques !

Harry soupira.

\- Puisque tu as détruit notre four à micro-onde et qu'on ne peut pas réchauffer nos plats préparés, allons manger quelque part.

\- Je ne sors plus d'ici.

\- Alors tu vas mourir de faim.

\- Tant pis.

Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant s'il avait eut une bonne idée, peut-être que Drago ne pouvait pas changer. Il décida d'aller manger seul, mais Malefoy finit par se lever :

\- Attends je viens.

\- Tu changes d'avis ?

\- Je ne veux pas rester seul avec des objets moldus.

Harry sourit en coin.

\- Trouillard Malefoy.

\- La ferme Potter.

Malefoy ne détesta pas la nourriture moldu, elle était très ressemblante à celles des sorciers, pour certaines choses. Finalement tout n'était pas différent, ils avaient quelques points communs.

\- Toi et tes idées stupides Potter, marmonna-t-il en avalant son dessert.

\- La prochaine fois tu choisiras nos vacances Malefoy.

Drago leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa un moment avant de demander :

\- C'est quoi le piège ?

\- Pas de piège.

\- Depuis quand on part en vacances tous les deux dans ce cas ? T'as une copine je te rappelle, des amis. Moi je ne suis que…

\- Que quoi ?

\- Rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis Potter. Ton ex-ennemi ? Ton petit côté masochiste apprécie ma présence, parce que je sais que tu adores te recevoir des piques dans la tronche, c'est ta tête qui veut ça. Mais c'est tout.

Harry joua avec sa cuillère.

\- Non Malefoy, on est amis. Ca a peut-être pris du temps et on ne l'a pas toujours été mais ça change rien. Maintenant on est amis.

\- Petit Potter est en mal d'amitié ?

\- Non. Je suis sérieux Malefoy.

Il l'était et ses yeux verts le disaient en se plantant dans ceux de Drago. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

\- D'accord. La prochaine fois c'est moi qui choisis où on part.

Harry sourit.

Le soir ils regardèrent un film. Harry avait loué des dvds, il en avait mis un qui paraissait assez drôle. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû, le rire de Malefoy, son rire content, ça lui fichait des frissons.

Ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir des frissons à cause d'un rire content, moldu ou sorcier.

Le lendemain, Harry continua d'essayer de montrer à Malefoy la vie des moldus. Malefoy était surpris de tout, il cherchait à ne pas se montrer émerveiller, continuait de râler, mais en fait il était en train de se dire que le monde moldu était différent de ce qu'il pensait. Harry se rappelait de lui-même quand il avait découvert le monde des sorciers, ça avait été quelque chose de tellement nouveau, magique, fascinant. Peut-être que Malefoy ressentait cela là maintenant.

\- C'est nul.

\- Tu t'amuses !

\- Pas du tout. Oh regarde Potter, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Il entraîna Potter en tirant sur son bras pour lui montrer un attrape peluche.

\- C'est un jeu moldu où on attrape des objets avec le grappin.

\- C'est totalement débile !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et donna une pièce à Malefoy qui mourrait d'envie d'essayer, ça se lisait sur son visage. Drago lui sourit et mit la pièce dans la fente que lui indiqua Harry, puis il attrapa une peluche, du premier coup.

\- Trop facile ! S'extasia Malefoy.

Il donna la peluche à Harry. C'était un petit ours vert.

\- Tiens pour plus que tu pleures la nuit Potter.

C'était juste comme ça, mais Harry se sentit bêtement heureux de ce cadeau.

Parce qu'il venait de Malefoy…

Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel, Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était crevé, il avait couru partout, et s'était bien amusé. Il n'avait pas envie de l'admettre, mais… Ca avait été drôle comme journée.

\- T'endors pas, on ressort tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Feux d'artifices !

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais il avait hâte de voir les feux d'artifices moldus. Alors il suivit Harry sans se plaindre quand ce fut l'heure.

C'était bruyant, coloré, et ça enflammait le ciel.

\- Bof. On fait mieux nous.

\- J'en doute pas. Sourit Harry.

C'était génial. Ils étaient là tous les deux, au milieu de la foule qui, comme eux, regardait en l'air les feux d'artifices. Mais Harry se sentait seul au monde, comme s'il n'y avait que Drago et lui. Et il ne sut pas comment leurs mains se retrouvèrent l'une dans l'autre pendant un instant, juste alors que le ciel s'embrasait. Quand ce fut fini, ils se lâchèrent, n'en reparlèrent pas, comme si ça n'avait pas eu lieu.

Sauf que Harry sentait encore la chaleur de la main de Drago dans la sienne. Et il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose.

Le troisième jour était le dernier, ils devaient repartir le soir.

\- Il était temps, j'en avais marre de ces moldus, se plaignit Drago.

Et pourtant il avait l'air plutôt déçu que ce soit déjà fini. Ils ne firent pas grand-chose ce dernier jour. Ils se contentèrent de marcher au bord de la mer, ils étaient assez silencieux.

\- Ben alors Potter t'as perdu ta langue ?

\- Faut croire. Ca ne risque pas de t'arriver, les fouines ne perdent jamais leur langue.

Malefoy le poussa et Harry tomba à l'eau. Harry l'entendit rire encore. Il se redressa, prit le bras de Drago et le tira dans l'eau avec lui. Le rire de Malefoy se tut un instant, pour résonner encore plus fort pas loin de son oreille.

\- Tu vas me le payer Potter !

Et Drago le coula. Harry lui balança de l'eau à la figure, puis le coula à son tour. Qu'est ce que c'était drôle, ils s'amusèrent ainsi dans l'eau et si des années avant on leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient autant s'amuser ensemble, ils auraient pensé qu'on leur mentait.

Ils finirent par se calmer et s'allongèrent sur le sable, attendant que le soleil les sèche.

\- Tu vas retrouver ta rouquine ce soir.

\- Hm.

\- Quel enthousiasme dit donc.

Harry resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à Giny depuis qu'il était là avec Drago. Pas même une seule minute.

\- Harry ?

Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta. Son prénom sonnait bizarrement dans la bouche de Malefoy. Il tourna la tête :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Tu voulais savoir si tu savais prononcer mon prénom ?

Drago le regardait et ne répondit pas à sa pique. Ce qui mit Harry encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- C'était sympa de ta part.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- D'essayer de me montrer. Personne n'a jamais pris le temps de me montrer autre chose. Personne n'a pensé que je pouvais changer.

\- Et tu peux changer ?

Malefoy sourit en coin :

\- Que dalle Potter !

\- Ah tiens, c'est plus Harry maintenant ?

\- Oh la ferme.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Avant de partir, Harry dit à Drago d'attendre deux minutes, qu'il devait faire un truc. Malefoy attendit en tournant en rond, se demandant ce que pouvait fait le petit Potter pour oser le faire attendre. Harry revint tout sourire.

\- Tends les mains.

\- Quoi ?

\- Allez Malefoy, tends les mains.

Drago se méfia, mais finit par tendre les mains. Harry y déposa un paquet.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ouvre et tu sauras.

Drago s'exécuta et se retrouva avec une boule à neige dans les mains.

\- Un objet moldu.

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'un objet moldu Potter ?

\- A toi de voir. Tu peux le jeter si t'en veux pas.

Malefoy secoua la boule à neige et regarda à l'intérieur.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de la magie là dedans ?

\- Sûr.

Malefoy le mit dans son sac et Harry sourit tout content.

Puis ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux en s'envolant sur leurs balais.

xxx

Malefoy, allongé sur son lit, jouait avec sa boule à neige, regardait les particules à l'intérieur s'envoler et tourner dans tous les sens. Mais il ne pensait pas vraiment à ça. Il pensait à Harry.

Harry.

Il aurait voulu ne pas penser à Harry, il aurait voulu ne pas l'appeler Harry dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu que « Sang-de-Bourbe » ne soit plus si difficile à dire, il aurait voulu pouvoir encore détester les moldus.

Il aurait voulu encore détester Harry.

Giny passa son bras autour d'Harry et le serra contre lui. Harry aurait voulu sentir des papillons dans son ventre, aurait voulu se sentir seul au monde avec Giny, il aurait bien voulu que son cœur s'arrête de battre. A la place il pensait à la main de Malefoy dans la sienne. Juste un instant, le temps d'un feu d'artifice.

Il l'avait appelé Harry.

Il l'avait remercié à sa façon.

\- Est-ce que tu savais que Malefoy pouvait rire sans être méchant ? Murmura Harry.

Giny comprit qu'elle était entrain de le perdre.

xxx

Quand ce fut le tour de Malefoy, il emmena Harry en vacances dans le monde des sorciers. Harry s'en doutait. Ils allèrent en balais, restèrent habillés en cape, purent utiliser leurs baguettes magiques, et burent de la Bierraubeurre. Ce ne fut pas moins bien. Ce fut même très bien. Trop bien. Ca passa aussi trop vite.

\- Et voilà dernier jour.

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas retrouver ta rouquine.

\- Oui.

Drago semblait drôlement près tout à coup.

\- Harry ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles toujours Harry quand les vacances se terminent ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles jamais Drago ?

\- Drago.

Ils se sourirent. C'était bizarre de prononcer le prénom de Drago, ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était bien. Il aimait bien.

\- Drago. Répéta-t-il.

Malefoy roula des yeux.

\- Oui c'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

Et Harry rit, un peu. Doucement. Il voulait se reculer. Il voulait se rapprocher. C'est Drago qui finit par lancer un :

\- Oh et puis merde !

Il appuya sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa. Harry répondit au baiser. Ce n'était pas bien. Mais il en avait trop envie. Depuis trop longtemps. Alors ils s'embrassèrent en se tenant l'un à l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent et ils aimèrent ça et ils recommencèrent et ça ne faisait rien si un jour ils s'étaient détestés. Parce que maintenant ils ne se détestaient plus du tout.

xxx

Quand Harry rentra, Giny su que c'était fini.

Une fois chez lui, Drago s'allongea sur son lit et il se permit un sourire bête.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai grave envie de drarry en ce moment (oui j'ai des périodes) et donc j'en ai écris une petite, je sais que c'est pas fameux et que les personnages tournent au OOC, mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous aura un minimum plu.


End file.
